


Shattered Pieces

by RumbleFish14



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Emma leaves Norman at the dance and heads back to the office where Dylan finds her crying...





	Shattered Pieces

Shattered Pieces  
A DylEmma One-Shot  
(Bates Motel)

 

Another day, another dollar…more like $300 a day. $300 just to stand guard over some plants…okay weed but it was still a plant. Ever since he met Ethan at that strip club, Dylan had been working in the drug business. The entire town was supported by the 7 weed farms they had in White Pine Bay. Some of the major families owned it and supplied the town with anything they needed for a certain price. It was a sweet job. He got to chill in the woods with Ethan all day, drinkin beer and the occasional pheasant hunt, and he got paid for it. Okay, so a few times he had to scare away some nosey hikers from finding the farm but that was the easiest part. Point and threaten to shoot at them and they hurried away like scared little mice. All in all, it was a good job. But on nights like these, when it was after 2 in the morning and pouring down rain, he was exhausted. 

Dylan parked his truck off to the side of Norma’s, a few feet over from the motel parking and shut off the engine. He took a moment to lean back and close his eyes, just listening to the sound of the rain beating down. It was very calming. When he opened his eyes, he could see the lights in the house were still on and suddenly he wasn’t too excited to go in. Living with Norma and his brother was awful. Too much stress and drama and he wanted nothing to do with it. He debated going to a different motel for the night, but saw a light on inside the motel office. 

There was no way Norma or Norman would be down there at this time of night. The motel wasn’t even official open. Or maybe it was and they just didn’t have any customers yet. The office should be closed up for the night, with no lights on. Quietly opening the door, Dylan stepped out and palmed the gun at the small of his back. Light steps over the gravel brought him closer to the nearest window and he peeked in. Like a gust of wind, all the worry he’d felt just blew away. He could see Emma sitting at the desk, her oxygen tank on the ground. 

Dylan put away his gun and walked to the office door. He thought she’d look up and see him but her head was turned away from him. He knocked lightly and shut jumped up, wiping quickly at her face before coming to the door. It seemed normal to offer a smile but his slipped when for once, she didn’t smile back. Dylan backed away from the door as she unlocked it.

“Dylan, what are you doing here?”

As she stepped into the light, he gasped. She was wearing a beautiful and sexy red and pink lacey dress that came to her upper thighs. Her hair was a little straighter than her normal curls. She was wearing high heels and she had make up on….or what was left of it. Darkness was smeared under her eyes and he knew she’d been crying. Aside from that, or even with that…she looked beautiful. Then it hit him, tonight had been the winter formal dance at the high school, and she’d gone with Norman. He tore his eyes away so he could answer her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just got back and saw the light on.” He pointed to the desk lamp and she looked back.

“Oh yeah. I just had some last minute things to file. Didn’t expect anyone to be here.”

Dylan smiled sadly. He wasn’t happy that she thought she had to lie to him, he’d always been good at keeping things a secret. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Your make up…you’ve been crying. Did something happen?” 

Emma wiped her face again and looked away from his concerned expression. “Probably just the rain.” She looked around and noticed that it was still raining and stepped aside. “Wanna come in?”

“Sure, thanks. Look if you don’t want to tell me, I understand. Just wasn’t sure if I should be worried or not.”

Emma took a seat behind the desk. “Just a bad night.”

“You had the dance right, with Norman?” he asked and leaned against the counter.

“Yup and it was a giant waste of my time.” She pointed to her dress. “And my money.”

He followed the motion of her hand and really got a good look at her dress. It was even better up close. It hugged every curve, was short enough to show of a good bit of thigh and it pushed her chest up so he got a very good view of her assets. Clearing his throat, he looked back up with a smile. “I take it didn’t go too well?”

Emma scuffed. “You might say that. It lasted half a song. Didn’t even get to enjoy the rest of it because he kept staring at that girl Bradley the entire time.”

Dylan winced and gave a low whistle. “That’s strike 2 for Norman then.”

“Two?”

“Yeah. You and Bradley. Somehow he managed to sleep with the popular girl, then he magically got you to go to the dance with him.” Dylan shook his head. “It’s unbelievable how many attractive women flock towards time.”

Blushing, Emma looked away quickly. “Yeah, she’s attractive alright.”

“She is in that annoying popular “my daddy is rich” type way. Normally it doesn’t turn out the way a guy would want. She was just using him because he was nice and gave her attention when her dad died.”

“I feel bad about her dad and no offense, but that’s the price for getting into bed with drug dealers. It usually never ends well.”

Dylan smiled. “No offense taken, because you’re right. It’s a risky business and he was careless. I won’t be.”

“Good, because if someone does that to you I might have to burn all their weed.” 

He couldn’t contain the full bellied laugh that came out. She was so adorable and very serious at the same time. “Well, it’s good to know someone cares.” They smiled at each other for a moment and he could see the tears in her eyes had gone away. “Is that why you were crying? Because of Norman?”

She nodded. “I know, it’s stupid. I knew from the beginning that going with him would be a mistake.”

“How do you mean?”

“He asked me as a friend. That’s the first red flag….then I should have known he would still be hung up on miss perfect. I just thought that if he saw me all dressed up and stuff that he might realize he has feelings for me.” Emma bowed her head in defeat and twirled her hands together. It really was a stupid decision to go. 

“Norman is an idiot.”

Emma jerked her head up and her eyebrows narrowed on him. “Dylan…why would you say that about your brother?”

He got up from the chair and paced around the small office. “Because it’s true. You’re an amazing girl Emma and he wastes his time on that stuck up bitch. I just don’t understand it.” Now he was almost yelling, pacing quickly and avoiding eye contact. Even rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He really didn’t understand Norman at all.

“You think I’m amazing?”

Dylan chuckled and looked up to see her smiling. “Of course I do. Who wouldn’t?” He walked around to her side of the counter and held her hand. “You’re the best person I have ever known. You’re a freakin warrior and he’s too dumb to see it.”

She squeezed his hand back and felt an odd fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach from his words. “Thank you. Just so you know I wasn’t looking for compliments…just trying to figure him out.” “I know. I’ve been trying that my entire life.” He smiled. “But all I can say, and I’m not telling you what to do, but don’t waste yourself on him Emma. He’ll keep you waiting forever and you deserve so much more than that “

“It’s not like I can waste much time on anything considering I’m low on time itself.” She kicked at the annoying oxygen tank.

Dylan winced and a sharp pain went through his chest. “I don’t think I’m drunk enough for that conversation.” He smiled when she laughed. “I’ve got a bottle of whiskey in my truck I was gonna polish off tonight, wanna join me?”

Her eyebrow raised in interest and alarm. “And why do you need the entire bottle?”

“Just helps me sleep. You up for it?”

“Well we can’t drink in the office…and Norma would kill both of us if we went to the house…or I’d kill Norman if I see his face…” she paused as he laughed. “I’m seriously mad. I left his ass there and made him get his own ride.”

Dylan doubled over laughing, tears leaking from his eyes as he imagined her leaving him to walk in the rain. “Atta girl. Teach him some manners.” He quieted his laughter and wiped his eyes. “Well your house is out cuz your dad…mine is out cuz of them and we can’t use the office. Any chance you can get us a room for a few hours?”

Her eyes widened and she smiled when the realization came to his face at his words.

“Shit…uh I didn’t mean like that….not that I wouldn’t….” he blushed harder as she laughed. “I meant to drink….”

“Easy Massett, no need to hurt yourself as you dig outta that hole you put yourself in. I could get the room but I think Norma would notice.” 

Dylan took out his wallet and tossed two crisp 100$ bills onto the counter. “Here. Check me in and she won’t have an issue since I paid.”

She took the money. “You sure?”

“Yeah of course. I’ll probably be too drunk to drive back to my place anyways.” 

Emma entered his information into the system and got him a room…them a room? And handed over the key with a smile. “I chose 12 so she’s less likely to be there so early.” "Go ahead and I’ll get the bottle from my truck.” He smiled and handed her back the key. He even held the door open as she wheeled her tank out behind her. It took seconds to pull down the shades, turn off the lights and lock the doors before he was running through the rain back to his truck. The bottle was stuffed in a brown paper bag and was warm…gross. He hurried back under the awning and walked towards the room, stopping first at the ice maker. The door was closed when he stepped in front of it and he had to knock. Within seconds, Emma opened the door and stepped aside.

He held up the bag and the bucket of ice. She held up 2 glasses and smiled. “Warm huh?”

Dylan nodded. “Nothin a little ice won’t fix.” He stepped inside and kicked off his muddy boots and damp jacket. His jeans were a little damp but it’s not like he packed to change. “Wish I had some extra clothes.” He laughed and shook his head, flinging water on her. 

Emma chuckled and wiped off her face. “I don’t think there are clothes here but there’s a robe hanging on the bathroom door.”

He scrunched up his face. “No I think that’d be a little odd. Maybe after a few drinks.” Before the door could close, he hang the “do no disturb” sign on the knob and locked it when it shut. “Don’t want her just waltzing in here like she owns the place.”

“She does own the place….” Emma tried to hide her smile.

He huffed out a laugh as he stepped up to the table with the ice, booze and glasses. “Yeah, she does.” He put ice in both cups and poured them a forth of whiskey before handing the cup back to her. Now where would he sit? He knew the chairs were uncomfortable but she had already taken up the bed. He watched her settle in the center before he decided just to sit in the chair. His eyes closed as he took a big drink of his cup.

“You drink alone often?” Emma asked, sipping her own drink. 

He shrugged. “Bars water down their liquor so it’s cheaper to buy it and drink at home. But I’m actually not alone this time.”

“I hardly ever drink.”

“Don’t start now then.” He reached for her glass before she shot him an evil look that had him grinning. She basically hissed at him. “Easy….I'm just sayin don’t make a habit out of it.”

“One night won’t kill me…” her smile slipped as she was reminded about their short life span with time situation.

Dylan watched it flash across her face and he had to take another drink and refill it. So, any news on possible donors?” 

Emma shook her head. “Nope. My dad calls the hospital twice a day to ask. Right when he gets up and before he goes to sleep. Officially, they say I’m not sick enough for a transplant.”

He recoiled. “What the hell does that even mean?”

She smiles at how upset he sounded over it. Tough Dylan Massett was a softy at heart. “You have to be nearly dying before the push you up the list for a transplant. Sometimes they wait so long that person dies.”

“That’s the most fucked up thing I’ve ever heard. Who the hell makes these rules?” he asked and took a bigger drink. It wasn’t even about him and he was pissed off. If anyone deserved that surgery, she did.

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in. But that’s not even the worst part.” Emma took another drink and held her glass out for him to refill.

“Shit…really?”

“Really. The worst part is…you can buy your way up the list.”

His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to think about what that meant. “Wait…so you’re sayin you can buy a new set of lungs and just go into surgery and that’s it?”

She nodded and kicked off her shoes. “Yup.”

Something buzzed inside of him…hope maybe? He smiled and watched confusion wash over her face. “So, how much does it cost?”

“Um…well, I think the hospital said it was close to $25,000 last time my dad asked.” 

“And I’m guessing if your dad had that kind of money you’d already have it, right?”

Emma smiled fondly at the mention of her dad. “Right. He’s tried to raise the money but it’s just too much, even with insurance.” Emma secretly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and quickly chugged her drink. “He’s done so much for me already.”

“You’re so lucky to have a dad like that…” he said softly. He’d seen her start to cry and if he was honest he felt a little emotional too…probably just the whiskey or the soulful confessions. He reached for the bottle and refilled both glasses. Now he had this piece of her…his own special piece and he knew for sure Emma hadn’t told anyone else. It made him feel special. “Thank you for telling me.”

Emma smiled. “I don’t like to talk about my condition, too many pity parties but I trust you to keep that information to yourself.”

Dylan put two fingers to his head in a salute. “Scouts honor!”

“This feels good, doesn’t it? Just spilling our issues and we don’t have to worry about being judged?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it does. But now I have to share something to make it even between us.”

“You don’t have to.”

Dylan smiled again. It was hard not to smile around her. “No I want to. Might feel good to let someone know.” He paused for a moment, downing some more liquid courage. His story was a little more horrifying than hers. “You remember Caleb right?”

“Yeah. I met him when I delivered all those pot plants to you.” Emma giggled and winked at him.

That only made his smile brighten as he blushed. “Yeah that’s right. Well, Caleb is my dad.”

Emma was silent for a moment or 50. She thought that their dad died last year in an accident that lead them to move to White Pine Bay… but Caleb was his dad? So Norma cheated on Norman’s father? “Uh…so if Caleb is your dad, then Norma cheated on Norman’s dad with Caleb?”

“Not exactly. We have different dads and the same mom….but…” he paused, gritting his teeth. This was his darkest secret to tell and he wasn’t sure what Emma might think of him after. "But, Caleb is Norma’s brother…” Once it was out, there was no going back. He couldn’t even look up at her, he just stared down into the amber liquid and wished he could crawl back into a hole.

“Oh God…” Emma gasped with her hand going to her mouth. Now all his behavior made sense, like getting drunk in his truck that one night. Caleb was the product of sibling incest…

Dylan cringed at her words. There was no going back. Now she’d have that in her mind all the time. He was about to get up and leave when Emma flung herself off the bed and he had to drop his glass so quickly it slipped off the table and shattered on the ground, so he could catch her. At this moment, he didn’t care why she was hugging him, only that he really needed it. Her arms around his neck was the best feeling, he circled her waist and tucked his head into her neck.

“I’m sorry you have to keep that a secret…” she hugged him tighter when his hands pulled her close. “I can’t imagine how that must feel.”

Her first words were that of kindness and compassion, not disgust as he feared and he loved her for it. Maybe it was the alcohol or her kind words, but he felt like crying. She didn’t hate him now..didn’t find his existence disgusting. Dylan hugged her tighter. “I feel disgusting… my uncle is my dad….” He scuffed. “What kind of fucked up red neck shit is that?”

“You’re not disgusting Dylan, you’re just you. It’s not your fault that happened. It doesn’t change who you are.” She spoke softly and brushed her hands through his hair. She was sitting on his lap rather awkwardly, holding his head with his head against her chest but it was comforting.

“It changes how people see me, how I see myself.”

“You don’t know what people see. What I see, is a loyal friend, a kind and caring brother and son. You try so hard to be like them but you’re a million times better. You always put yourself last in all things. That’s the definition of a good man Dylan.”

Dylan pulled back and she quickly wiped away the tears on his cheek he hadn’t knew where there. It took him a moment to realize she was in his lap and he’d been laying against her chest. Her hand didn’t leave his face either, instead she stroked his cheek and ran fingers across his beard. Their eyes met and he didn’t see an ounce of disgust. “You don’t think I’m gross?”

Emma laughed sadly. “I’d never think that about you Dylan. Too many good things about you to give me a second guess.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead after brushing his hair back. “You’re still you…and I like you.”

Finding no doubts in her eyes, he nodded and tipped his mouth up to hers and licked over his lips. She didn’t hesitate for even a second. Her lips brushed his and he let the incredible feeling of friendship, acceptance and possible love wash over him. It was overwhelming. He had to grip her back to keep himself together. A million things flowed through his mind…as why she kissed him back was the main one. Pity? Sorrow? He didn’t want to know why, only that it was happening. 

The kiss was soft, just as her lips were and with each movement of their mouths he could feel inside himself, how much he wanted it. That maybe he’d always wanted it. Moving things along, if only to text the unspoken boundaries, Dylan moved his hands a little lower until they could slip under her dress. Fingers brushing silky smooth skin. Her little gasp surprised him, sent a shiver down his back and he gave a little moan as well. Moving his hands up her back, he lightly touched the lacy material of her bra strap and up her shoulder blades.

Emma shivered and broke the kiss, putting a finger over his lips to keep him from taking. She knew only doubts would come out. “Take off your shirt.” 

Dylan didn’t question it, he took his hands back for a moment and tugged off his black t-shirt and tossed it aside. His hands went back up her dress without thinking about it. He watched her eyes drift across his bare chest, over his shoulders and he could see true desire in her eyes. When Emma leaned down to kiss his shoulder, he had to grip her tightly and made little whimpering sounds as her lips moved over his skin. 

“Emma…” he half gasped in delight and protest but her finger went back over his lips.

“Stay with me Dylan. Just accept that I want this…even with what I know now.” She said in between kisses over his neck and his jaw. 

Dylan dug his nails in her back and captured her lips quickly. Those soft words were going to kill him slowly. Each kind word broke the armor off his heart, that he’d kept guarded for so many years, and she was slowly replacing it with herself. For him, the kiss was desperate. He wanted to be wanted like this, to be consumed by sex and love, understanding and she was giving it to him. 

He turned her around in his lap until her legs were spread and he could get full access to her mouth. Emma didn’t exactly keep her hands to herself either. Her tongue was wild in his mouth, her hands running all over his back and chest. Dylan cupped her ass and pressed her down to grind against him. The delicious friction blew him away. The way she’d grind down on him at the same time he thrusted up was too much. They needed to move this along so he stood with her ass in his hands and walked them a few inches to the bed and they both fell together. 

Her legs split wide as he settled between them, roughly grinding forward. He gave a deep groan and suddenly hands were everywhere. Her hands went for his belt and his went to her dress, pushing it up over her head. Once it was off he buried his face in her chest, sucking and licking over the tops of her breasts. Emma was quick too, she already had his pants undone and kept trying to push them down. 

“Take them off.” Emma said through kisses to his neck. 

Dylan rose up on his knees and pulled the jeans down enough to kick them off. She was laying in a matching bra and panty set that was the color of pink roses and highlighted her skin until she glowed. “Shit…” he groaned and ran his hands up smooth thighs. She writhed under his touch, spreading her legs wider so he could see a little of just how wet she was. 

“Something wrong?” she asked a little breathless. 

He shook his head as he leaned down to kiss over her knees. “You have before, right?”

Emma laughed. “Yes Dylan…”

“Just wanted to make sure.” He smirked and leaned back down to kiss up the inside of her thighs. With each kiss that went higher, Emma squirmed under him, trying to push his head down and rising on her elbows to get a look at what he was doing. He inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal, his head began to spin. Dylan hummed and opened his mouth wide to suck everything he could into his mouth. Emma bolted up with a deep moan and held onto the back of his head.

“God!” 

It drove her crazy when he wiggled his tongue back and forth, tasting a fraction of what he actually wanted. Oral sex had never been a favorite of his until now. Hooking his index finger into her panties, he pulled them aside and watched wetness pour out. “Emma…” he groaned and licked a long line through all that wetness. “Fuck you’re wet…”

“My legs are shaking…” was all she could moan in response. Her eyes rolled back into her head before she could utter anything else.

Her legs were shaking badly and he had to hold them apart as he licked her. After a few moments of tasting her, Dylan hooked his fingers into the band of her panties and pulled them down. He couldn’t wait until they hit the floor before he was diving back in, swirling his tongue all around. He couldn’t help the growl that was ripped from his throat as Emma bucked her hips, slowly rolling them to get more of his tongue.

“Stop or I’ll come..” Emma panted, pulling his hair.

Dylan pulled back, panting harshly with a wet beard. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“It would be because I want us to get off together.”

His mouth went dry. It was uncommon for women, at least ones he’d met, to give a shit if he finished or not. They were only out for themselves. And here she was, stopping him from making her come because she wanted him to come too. “God…you don’t realize how sexy that is.”

Emma smiled and brushed through his hair. “Lay down.”

He cocked an eyebrow but moved and watched her slide to the side so he could lay down. The second his back his the bed, she was on him, kissing down his ribs, raking her nails down his sides and he had to grip the bed as he let out a deep groan. Having someone taking care of him like this was almost as good as actual sex. The need to close his eyes was strong, but he needed to watch her. Dylan peeled open his eyes and watched how hot she looked kissing down his body. She gave a little wink when as her fingers hooked into boxers and pulled them down his legs. Her eyes widened and he had to stifle a chuckle. That didn’t last long when she licked her lips and glanced at the head of his cock.

A shiver ran down his spine and her look had him breathless. “Emma please…”

“Please what?” she smiled and lightly ran her fingers down his shaft.

“Ah…” he groaned. This was pathetic, he needed to get control if himself. “Let me feel it.” His heart skipped a beat when her tongue slipped out and licked over the head. Pure pleasure flashed through him and he couldn’t stop panting. “Yes!” He moaned when her mouth opened and sucked his head. She was perfect. His hands tangled into her hair, gripping tightly as she worked more of him in. Inch by inch down her pretty little throat and he was seconds away from losing it. 

“Baby please…”

Emma loved hearing like this and saying that to her. She could tell how much he really wanted it and she had the suspicion that it had been awhile since anyone took care of him this way. Stopping the teasing, Emma gripped his dick and sucked him. In and out, twisting her wrist at the head.

“Fuck…fuck….” He panted, body flushed with sweat. “Stop..”

When she stopped, Dylan fisted her hair and pulled her up for a kiss. It was messy, dirty and desperate. A mix between her taste and his and he loved it together. “I need you Emma…”

Emma straddled his body and ground down against him. They moaned at the same time. “I’m here Dylan.”

“Ride me…fuck please ride me.” He panted, begging. 

Emma reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Dylan grabbed the straps and pulled them down her shoulders. He sat up and sucked her nipples, nibbling on it with his teeth. His control was snapping. Dylan reached between them and grabbed his cock at the same time Emma lifted up to take him. His cock slipped through her wetness and his body started to shake.

“You okay?” Emma askes, breathing shallow.

He nodded and lined up as she started to slide down. “Yes!!” he moaned and closed his eyes. She was so tight, gripping him and she was dripping wet. Dylan gripped her hips hard, hard enough to leave bruises. “I’m all yours Emma..”

She nodded and gripped his arms as she started to move. Slow strokes over his dick, grinding her hips a certain way every time he moaned. “Never felt this good before…”

Dylan nodded his agreement. “So good baby…” he gasped when she gave a little bounce and he bolted up to kiss her. Emma moved faster, fucking herself on him like she couldn’t get enough. His arms circled her body and he helped her bounce on him. 

“I’m close Dylan…” Emma moaned and scratched down his back, trying to hold on. 

“I know…I can feel it.” He panted and reached between them to rub over her clit. She jumped and started grinding harder against him. “Shit….Emma..”

“Now!!” she screamed. “Now Dylan…”

He felt her come hard, gripping his cock and scratching his back. There was no way he could hold it. He gripped her hips and fucked into her fast until he came, his vision went blurry and he could hardly breathe. “Fuck!!” 

Dylan flopped back against the bed, taking her with him as they steady their breathing. He could feel her heart beating against his chest as he ran his fingers down her back. “You okay?”

Emma nodded and kissed his chest. “That…you, were amazing.”

Dylan smiled and kissed her when she looked up at him. “You are amazing. I can’t even remember the last time someone took care of me like that.” He chuckled at her blushing but radiant smile. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Everyone should reap full benefits from sex.”

“Some women don’t feel that way…most guys don’t either.” He laughed and continued to give her small kisses until the hotel room door busted open and Norman stood there looking at them. Wide eyes with his mouth hanging open. Dylan smiled…no, he grinned. Norman had missed his chance to have wonderful Emma in his life, and he wasn’t about to feel sorry for him bursting in there. Now Emma on the other hand tried to move but he kept her locked in place, but he did toss his leather jacket to cover her up. “It’s still polite to knock Norman…”

Norman’s face contorted into pure anger and he slammed the door closed.

“Damn it.” Emma cursed and laid back down.

“He missed his chance Emma.”

She huffed. “Yeah, I know. But still.”

“No still.” He lifted her chin up to look at him. “Now it's my turn.”


End file.
